BIH 4: "Pokaz Czarodziejów"
'BIH 4 - Pokaz Czarodziejów '''jest kolejnym odcinkiem serii Bakugan: Inna Historia Odcinek ''Shane po wygranej walce wrócił do domu by odpocząć. Następnego dnia Peter Evans, nowy członek Wojowników Bakugan a zarazem stary, dobry znajomy i przyjaciel, wybrał się razem z Mei do parku rozrywki. Park Rozrywki, BayView -Na prawdę fajnie, że dołączyłeś do nas! - powiedziała Mei -Noom, a tak przy okazji, może wskoczymy na Diabelską Kolejkę? - zapytał Pit -Nieee, lepiej chodźmy do Krzywych Luster! -Po co? Lepiej na Diabelską Kolejkę! -To ja tu mam przy sobie ostatnie dwie wejściówki i to ja decyduję, gdzie idziemy!! -Pfff, DIABELSKA KOLEJKA! -KRZYWE LUSTRA! -DIABELSKA KOLEJKA! -KRZYWE LUSTRA! -DIABELSKA KOLEJKA! -MÓWIĘ, ŻE KRZYWE LUSTRA TO KRZYWE LUSTRA! TRZEBA BYŁO NIE WYDAWAĆ HAJSÓW NA TE CAŁE HOT-DOGI! CHODŹ DO KRZYWYCH LUSTER A DOSTANIESZ BILETY! -JESTEŚ OKRUTNA, WIESZ?! KILKA POWYKRZYWIANYCH LUSTER! NUUUDY! -TO, ŻE TE LUSTRA NIE PORUSZAJĄ SIĘ Z PRĘDKOŚCIĄ 250 KM/H TO NIE ZNACZY ŻE BĘDZIE NUDNO!!!!! -PFFF! Tobie też kupiłem hot-doga! <śmiesznym głosem :D > -PFY! BĄDŹ GRZECZNY TO PÓJDZIESZ NA DIABELSKĄ KOLEJKĘ! Nagle uwagę kłócących się przyjaciół przykuł pokaz magii.thumb|left ''-''Pora na kolejny trik! - powiedział jeden z magików, po czym razem ze swoim kompanem wyczarowali bukiety kwiatów -Wow! - powiedział Pit - Podejdziemy bliżej? - dodał -No pewnie! - odparła Mei -Teraz potrzebujemy dwóch ochotników, kto się zgłasza? - zapytał drugi z magików -MY! MY! - krzyczeli Pit z Mają -Dobrze, zapraszamy na scenę! - powiedział ten pierwszy -Już idziemy! - powiedział Pit - Tada! - dodali Pit oraz Mei -Dobrze, teraz wybierz jedną z kart, dowolną - odparł magik -No dobra - odparł Pit - WYBIERAM TĘ KARTĘ! - Pit wybrał kartę po czym i jego, i Mei ogarnął szokthumb -To karta zagłady! - powiedziała Mei - a więc pracujecie dla Maskarada!? - dodała -Zgadza się, pozwólcie że się przedstawimy, jestem Kenta - powiedział czerwonowłosy magik -A ja Kenji - powiedział ten fioletowowłosy -Peter, tak? A ty musisz być Mei Tanaki! Maskarad powiedział nam, że mamy z wami walczyć! - dodał Kenta -Nie ma sprawy! - odparł Pit - tylko jak macie zamiar walczyć? Mam was wykończyć po kolei?? - dodał -Nie, co powiesz na walkę grupową? Wy dwoje na nas dwóch! - odpowiedział Kenji -W porzo! - odparła Mei -Pole Bitwy! - otworzyli pole bitwy -Karta Zagłady Start! - rzucili karty magicy -KO! - rzucili wszyscy karty otwarcia. -Dobra, ja zaczynam! - powiedział pewny siebie Pit - BB! Haos Gryffin start! Gryffin moc 350G, brak innych danych -Dziecinada! - odparł Kenta - BB! Pyrus Robotallion start! Robotallion moc 330G -SMA! Furia Robotalliona! - krzyknął czerwonowłosy chłopak Robotallion wzrost mocy do 380G -KO START! Reaktor Haosa! - odpowiedział Pit Gryffin wzrost mocy do 450G Gryffin pokonał Robotalliona ''-''Tak się gra, sługusy drackowatej mordy! - powiedział Pit mając na myśli Maskarada thumb|left -Ehh, Kenta, mam ci pokazać jak się gra? - zapytał brata Kenji - BB! Darkus Centypod start! -Też mi coś, teraz ja! - powiedziała Maja - BB! Ventus Falconer start! (Takie małe info od autora: Kit z tym, że Tara w pierwszej evo jest Haosem xD) Falconer moc 360G, Centypod również 360G -Teraz, SMA! Połączenie Darkusa i Ventusa! - zaatakowała Mei Wzrost mocy Falconera do 460G -Nie tak szybko! KO start! Potrójna Bitwa! - krzyknął Kenji -BB! Pyrus Rycerz start! - dorzucił bakugana Kenta Centypod 360G i Rycerz 380G, łącznie 740G stanęli przeciwko Falconerowi o mocy 460G Falconer został z mocnym pieprznięciem odesłany do Wymiaru Zagłady -Ehhh, nie wierzę, że udało im się to wygrać! - powiedziała Mei - Teraz mnie wkurzyli, BB! Ventus Ravenoid Start! - dodała - Tym bakuganem pokonam każdego Dracka! - jeszcze raz dodała (xD) -Dobra, załatwmy tych Drackoidów! BB! Haos Saurus start! - powiedział Pit wyrzucając bakugana Ravenoid i Saurus na polu bitwy, 340G i 290G -Jakie Dracki do cholery?! Kim te Dracki są?! - zapytał czerwonowłosy chłopak -Takie cymbały - wytłumaczył Piotrek podśmiewując się -Heloł? Może zaczniemy dalej walczyć? - wypomniał drugi z magików - BB! Żniwiarz Darkusa start! - wystawił bakugana Żniwiarz na polu bitwy, moc 380G -WPADŁEŚ PROSTO W MOJĄ PUŁAPKĘ! KO start! Potrójna bitwa! - krzyknął Pit - Karta potrójnej bitwy thumb|222px|Lightnoid :Dpozwoli mi dodać jeszcze jednego bakugana! Time to say "pa pa", Dracjusze! BB! Haos Lightnoid start! - dodał Wszyscy spojrzeli się na tornado, z którego wyłonił się bakugan smok domeny Haosu. Lightnoid pojawił się na polu bitwy, jego moc wynosi 390G ''-''Pit, nie mówiłeś, że masz swojego bakugana strażnika - powiedziała Maja -No cóż, tak wyszło :D - odparł Pit - Lightnoid, Saurus, atak! Lightnoid i Saurus wyeliminowali z gry Żniwiarza ''-''Ja-ja-ja-ja-jakim cudem?! - zapytał Kenji -Ta-ta-takim cudem! - odparł Pit -Mój ruch! KO! BB! Haos Tara start! - krzyknęła Mei wyrzucając swego strażniczego bakugana -A więc to jest Tara! -Wasz ruch, chłopaki, no chyba, że się boicie! -Akuuurat, zaraz ci pokażę, gdzie twoje miejsce paniusiu! - powiedział czerwonowłosy magik - BB! Pyrus Rycerz start! -BB! Haos Lightnoid start! - odpowiedział Pit na Rycerza Lightnoid 390G, Rycerz 380G, brak innych danych -Zaczynamy zabawę, SMA! Cicha Tęcza! - dodał Pit Ligtnoid wzrost mocy do 490G -Nie tak szybko! SMA! Ognisty miecz! - odparł Kenta Wzrost mocy Rycerza do 480G -Nieee, to za mało! - dodał Kenta -Spójrzcie prawdzie w oczy, tę bitwę już przegraliście ;) - odparł Pit Rycerz mógł powiedzieć "pa pa" ale Lightnoid dał mu wpierdziel :D ''-''Pit? - zapytała go Mei -Nom? - odparł Pit Rozmowa szeptem :D ''-''Ostatnia KO, która została na polu, to Karta Poczwórnej bitwy, umożliwi nam ona walkę "2 na 2", będziemy musieli zużyć nasze ostatnie karty SM - powiedziała blond-włosa dziewczyna -Musimy podjąć to ryzyko! - odparł bakugan Pita -Tak, też na to idę - dodała Tara -No to do roboty! - odparł Pit Koniec szepta xDthumb|left -Co wy tam tak szepczecie? Stawajcie do walki, BB! Pyrus Mock Dragonoid start! - wyrzucił swego strażnika magik Pyrusa -Ha! KO start! Poczwórna bitwa! Na kartę dołączyli Lightnoid Pita i Darkus Laserman Kenji'ego Łączna moc Tary i Lightnoida 780G przeciwko połączonej mocy Mock Dragonoida i Lasermana wynoszącej 760G -SMA! Potęga Światła! - zaatakowała Mei -SMA! Pył Wulkanu! - również i Pit zaatakował Łączna moc Tary i Lightnoida wzrasta do 1080G -O nie.... - odparł Kenta -Przegraliśmy.... - dodał Kenji Bakugany Kenty i Kenjego poległy -Tak to się robi! - krzyknęli we dwoje Pit i Maja Pole bitwy się zamknęło ''-''Nigdy więcej nic nie bierzcie od tego Dracka - Powiedział Pit znowu mając na myśli Maskarada -Dokładnie, on tylko chce pozbyć się wszystkich bakuganów! - dodała Maja Chwilę później.... -Wiesz co Pit? Mam ochotę na przejażdżkę Diabelską Kolejką! - powiedziała Maja do Pita -Nieee, ja wolę pójść teraz na Krzywe Lustra - odparł Pit -Lepiej na Diabelską Kolejkę! -NIE, Krzywe Lustra -DIABELSKA KOLEJKA! -KRZYWE LUSTRA! -DIABELSKA KOLEJKA Podczas, gdy Pit z Mei się kłócili: -Ja chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem tych ludzi - powiedział Lightnoid -Wiem, o czym mówisz - odparła Tara KONIEC W następnym odc.... Yo, tu Mati! Następny odcinek jest pełen niespodzianek, nagle Rex przestał dawać po sobie oznak życia, a gdy stoczyłem bitwę z kolejnym ze sługusów Maskarada (spokojnie, nie będzie tej bitwy opisanej xD), postanowiłem wraz z całą naszą paczką wyruszyć do sąsiedniego Wardington, gdzie mieszka Rex i złożyć mu wizytę! Więcej zobaczycie czytając następny odc! Od Autora ;) Yo! Czekam na komentarze, wiem, że odc słabo wyszedł ale dawno nie pisałem :P Mogę tylko obiecać, że następne odcinki będą bardziej wymyślone niż podobne do tych z anime. A co do tematu: Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Inna Historia Kategoria:Maati